


Two Beasts

by Dreamfang



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, F/M, feral androids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamfang/pseuds/Dreamfang
Summary: What then, when they stare death in the eye, and it greets her with such familiarity?





	Two Beasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeetTheTank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetTheTank/gifts).



> Wrote this for MeetTheTank. I know they love feral androids and will enjoy this story all the same. Might add a second chapter to this in the future.  
> Enjoy the story and comment if you would like to.

The earth hasn’t turned for millennia. Yet today, it seemed as though the sun has dipped low into the horizon, masked by clouds shedding forbidden tears.

“I don’t think we’ll outrun it...” 9S hesitated to say such ominous words as he sought cover behind one of the larger trunks of the forest, 2B clinging onto his frame, barely functional in her own weakness. 

It was a miracle they even made it this far. 

9S set the heavier android down against the tree, tired after straining his will to keep moving. He was careful not to irritate the punctures, already mended by the nanomachines, but they tore with such a movement, and the only acknowledgement of it was how her grip dug into his shoulder through the leather. 

“It’s alright,” 9S soothed, keeping a hand at her side as reassurance while he reached into his bag, pulling out the all too familiar yellow gel, offering it. “It’ll be better if I get it away from here, then come back for you,” he suggested, tone hushed as he listened intently for anything that was not rustling, or sounded like water hitting metal. 

“Don’t,” 2B seemed to only hold on tighter as she strained her voice, “if you’re going to leave… just run.” 

“2B…” his expression dropped, “don’t start this again, please.” 

He was almost disappointed, but mostly sorrowful at the thought of how easily she tossed her life in such… hopeless situations. 

“Trust me.” 

2B slid her hand off him a few moments later, a feeble grasp on the gel. Even if she wanted to stop him, she could not stand on her own with how her legs had been slashed without consequence, some muscles severed. He smiled to her as he drew his sword, its dull blade shining in the light before disappearing from her sight.

She hoped, for his sake, that he would not do anything as reckless as she had.

He moved to the less dense area, only hearing the rustle of life as the rain began to fall with more strength. 9S pointed his blade to the ground, briefly wondering if it had gotten bored… no, that would have been too simple. 

“You’re chasing us aren’t you? Well, I’m right here!” he called, bettering 2B’s chances of remaining concealed. 

At first, only the rain responded with its drizzle over his jacket and the leaves. Eventually, a growl, with a new sound accompanying it - clicking, responded to his taunt. He remained tense as he searched for it in the dense foliage, unnerved by the static-like noise. 

If he ran now, it would be all over… 

“C-come on!” 9S called shakily to it again, raising his blade as the growl shifted to a sharp, choppy snarl.

The dull white specks appeared for one moment when the wind shifted, bringing it down from the top of his vision. Two sets of large - almost makeshift in their untidiness - wings carrying a feminine frame glided towards him from above. There was a disturbing beauty in how the wings moved in unison with such a thin, almost angelic appearance… 9S tensed as he observed it, waiting for the last possible moment he could achieve before dashing back, blade meeting the seemingly metal staff. The beast lost its momentum to fly as it landed on all fours, struggling for a moment to stand on the wet grass mixed with mud, staff embedded into the soil for support.

He was regretting his choice of bravado immediately. Well, almost… 

It strained itself to stand as he did, each bone creaking, accompanied with subtle disfiguring. It practically pulled itself up using the metal rod, blackness seeping from its hands as it carelessly gripped against the thorns. To him, it was unsettling how thin it appeared, especially at its wrapped stomach, crude metal wires twisted and stuffed throughout. It leaned forward and planted its leathery-metallic wings to the ground, abandoning the effort to stand tall, the broken yet menacing antlers covering the view. 

What remained of its human features was android like… almost YoRHa, considering the blindfold half exposed through its matted grey hair, the doll-like joints of its legs, barely held together with what seemed like metal rings. It served little purpose as the inky darkness still seeped from the loose sections in the rain like spilt ink. 9S flinched at the loud noise emitted as it tilted its head, some liquid drooling from the side of its mouth. 

He jabbed his blade towards it in an attempt to get it to chase again, however it only growled, taking one step back. It was tormenting to force his gaze on it, a nightmare of what it could have been, and what it could do with its disfigurements. He took another attempt to intimidate it with his blade, only for it to swipe the clotted mixture of earth at him, its shout a strangled yowl, lamenting expiry from neglect. 

The intimidating gesture did little to sway him, only giving a little more time to consider his next best plan.

If that thing is YoRHa… 

Unconsciously, he touched the part of his jacket still embedded with blood - her blood, before extending it out to send the all too familiar hacking attempt, the vague gold welcoming to peer at for a brief moment.

The creature tensed as it leaned its head forward, reacting moments after the hack began as it charged at him on all fours, with little care for its deteriorating frame.

“Static!” It garbled with a smooth, yet familiar voice, “stop - noise!”

Despite how straining the extra appendages seemed, it was wickedly swift, catching the scanner as he dodged and jumping on him, imposing its surprisingly heavy weight. He swiped at it with his katana while multitasking, noticing the hacking space was indeed YoRHa-esque, albeit broken down and glitched.

The beast blocked the blade with its wing, releasing its hold as it wailed its sharpened, ruined claws at him. Each strike wild, embedding deeper and deeper into his torso. It did not relent through his screams for mercy, the agony, his attempts to get it off… as if its mission was to reach his synthetic heart regardless of what stopped it, tear it from his chest, and puncture its dagger-like nails into its core.

Once the assault ended, the static calmed. It finished by raking its claws down his chest, cutting his stomach area in a ‘neat’ eight-line tally. The palms of its ruined hands shifted to rest on either side of him as it wheezed, strained by the effort. 

9S never knew such pain could ever exist...

Perhaps it was due to the sheer amount of disconnections, or the collapsing skeletal structure. Only a sharp pain in his side, as well as the gentle decrease in temperature was all he was aware of.

Hopefully that explained why he hasn't fallen into a coughing fit…

9S hissed quietly once the ebony liquid dripped on his skin from its low head, an endothermic heat spreading on his cheek as it glided down gently, diluted from the rain. 

Their covered white eyes did not seem to move as it observed him in more detail, shifting its weight to one hand before clawing at his visor with more care, tattering it to reveal his frightened yet tired, blizzard eyes. 

“N-nine…” it whimpered, tracing the side of his face with surprising delicacy. He dared not to move, terrified of what else it could subjugate him to, unable to dwell on anything except the fact that he failed her by letting this… thing overpower him. 9S’ gaze broke away, noticing its attempt to bring their wings close, like a shield, its hand hesitating by his temple. It made little sense that such a thing understood the concept of kindness, but why express this after it maimed him? 

The question did not last long, both of them being startled by a new participant, a more clear shout that sounded… outraged.

It screeched as one lower wing was sliced off cleanly, twitching as it fell with a wet thud. It grabbed its metal staff and leapt ahead to further the distance between them, twisting its face to look at the pathetic stump of metal protruding from its waist before turning back to them, lips curled into a snarl.

“Tch,” it spat, “away him, me -ter!” it stood tall, wings fully extended as it held the staff across their body, the extra black lines forming across it appearing far more menacing.

_ Ironic. _

9S didn't have the strength to speak, only able to see 2B from the corner of his vision. Both her hands clenched the stained white katana, palpable rage as she stood in an ungraceful manner, straining the systems that still dripped with clotting staunching gel. The only logical explanation is that she disabled some of her systems… but that was dangerous, especially now… He tried to communicate, but only gasped as his frame was forced to breathe on one lung, lightly. 

2B paid no attention as she made her way to the beast, vaguely recognising its black, tattered attire through the monochrome vision.

_ Another failed kill… _

Her sword clashed against the metal, catching on the thorns as she used her strength to push back. When that failed to move further than an inch, 2B grabbed onto it, pulling her blade free and driving it back deeply into the metal wires, creating a gap between them. The casing creaked and bent as the liquid seeped out, threatening to devour the sword whole.

It cried out as the blade was pulled back at an angle. 2B readied to strike again until she was interrupted, losing balance as the staff was scored across her hand from the rough yank, and the wing slamming her at the same time. The chill of the graveyard ground welcomed her back, as she raised her free hand to block the metal rod’s impact. The rain was interrupted around them for one brief moment. 

She failed to fully register the injury.

_ Doesn’t matter. _

2B had screamed, but it was not of pain or fear, but renewed, unbridled fury. The blade swung in her grasp to embed it into the beast’s jointed leg, missing the rings as it shuffled away in a mindset of self preservation. 2B took the opportunity to rise back to her feet, testing the injury with a mere clench of her fist. Fractured, at the very least with its reaction time.

_ No time to fix anything but this. _

The beast turned its upper body to place its wing between them, but 2B sliced vertically through it as she charged, sliding between the crimson rain, the authentic-skinned veil. 

“You!” it spat, catching the side of 2B’s face as she swiped the blade to its face, the injured arm scratching at the exposed wound on its chest, barely covered by the fabric and feminine features.

It was disgusting to think this thing tried to redeem itself with such ‘tender’ actions.

It couldn't protect 9S.

_ All it does is harm… There’s nothing redeemable about it. _

2B refocused, noticing it was wrestling her grip for the sword, running line after bloody line against her fighting arm with its staff. With some difficulty, 2B redirected the sword towards it, just missing its neck as it glided on the shoulder. 

_ That won’t do. _

She followed the momentum with a snarl, the harsh, metallic, yet sour and thick liquid quickly pooling through her teeth. Internally, her body protested to such a horrid taste, already feeling the bile building up. Externally, she only clamped down harder on the synthetic skin, trying to tear the monster’s throat off as it wailed, trying to shake her off, repeatedly bashing the battler with its metal fist, eventually loosening to a claw. The pain was now faint as 2B finally tore the hybrid skin-metal off. 

The rush of the acidic liquid greeting her face blinded her for a moment, the wings slamming against her again as it wrenched the sword from her grasp, stumbling back. 2B collapsed on her arms as the mixed liquids came rushing out ahead, greyed with an oil-like shine. 2B wiped her face frantically to get rid of the deathly cold touch, the slowly increasing stings. Eventually, resorting to tear off the visor to preserve her darkened vision. 

_ Can’t stop… it’s not dead…  _

2B pushed herself up slower, grunting from the dim pain. The beast whimpered through its own agony as it broke the hilt off the noble katana in haste, neglecting the blade and fumbling to hold it on both sides. It broke the hilt again in half before shoving it into the gaping wound with a shrill of a cry, folding its wings close and creating high levels of tension. The flow of fluids greatly staunched from its neck despite tearing it further apart. 2B hesitated a moment, before glaring it down now that her stormy eyes were exposed, raising her hands to assume an aggressive position, only one arm failed to comply, the acid claiming functionality.

_ It's been worse. _

“... Stop,” it growled, barely coherent, noticing the battler’s slow walk towards 9S, who seemed to be navigating a menu for reason or another. She paused for a moment before sprinting, leaning down to grab the discarded golden sword and halt the momentum after she leapt over the scanner.

“2B, just run…” he called out hoarsely, audio module barely functional. 

She only clenched the blade tighter at his words, allowing no such cowardice as luxury. 

“Not - to… him.”

_ Why did it have to… _

The beast spared no moment of rest, clutching its neck as it sprinted at 2B with raised wings. It caught the battler’s neck in its sharp grasp before the blade retaliated, flapping the three wings with all the force it could exert as it flung 2B far from it, from 9S. Even the rain had been interrupted with the force. It followed after with the metal rod in both hands as 2B finally stopped against a tree, cracking a good portion of the bark from impact. 2B focused her strength onto keeping the golden sword in hand as her body was winded, the air leaving with a sharp cry, recuperated with a gasp for it. 

Her eyes widened at the speed of the beast, just tilting her injured side to it as she lifted the blade, stabbing forward as its staff slammed the shoulder back against the bark. Multiple cracks rang out in her ears as she twisted the blade in the synthetic, non-wired portion of the beast’s chest. Its shrieking and wails joining in choir as it tried to pull off the blade, though failing to even stand properly in such a condition and having to resort to stabbing its wings into the ground. 

_ It’s actually… no, a little more... _

Even with the powered down sensors, the pain was now on par to its active counterpart. She forced her broken side to hold the sword against her body and with haste, flinging her good hand at its throat, stabbing her fingers around the blackened hilt, loose metal pieces tearing at the glove as she pulled it out. There was one brief moment where their eyes locked as it choked, two sets becoming one as the hilt found a new home in the beast’s eye. 

The choke increased to a strangled yelp as fluid poured from both wounds. It ran down the beast’s body, some dripping onto 2B as its claws raked the tree. It servos hissed electricity, mass failing one at a time. It took one more breath through the pain, glaring with one ghostly eye.

“Don’t… kill ‘im… ‘gain.”

2B ignored the thoughts plaguing her mind as its odd, familiar tone and words emitted, opting to try push the beast off, eventually kicking at it. There was little resistance as it fell back into a slump, the wings still keeping it up. The rain lightened to a drizzle moments after. 2B heaved for breath, both for the initial winding, and for what just transpired… her head fell back against the creaking bark, threatening to fall over.

_ Truly, we’re no different… _

The brief lull in time felt like mere seconds before she leaned forward, struggling to stand with the protest of her dead systems. 

However, other priorities had to be dealt with first. 

She made it beside the beast with a slow pace, halting to grip the golden blade still resting in its torso. The white glow of their eye snuffed of life. With a grunt, the sword was pulled from it.

_ Surely I won't be forced into a fate like that... _

She tore her lingering gaze from it, grimacing as she began the difficult walk back to 9S, going around its wingspan. There was difficulty in figuring out whether he was alive or not, barely moving from the first time he fell… 

“... 9S?”   
_ Doesn't hurt to ask. _

“2B…” his taxed, raspy voice responded. She could see his head tilt somewhat towards her as she continued her struggle to his side. 

“Is it… dead?”

“Yeah.” 

2B halted a few paces before him, letting herself drop to her knees out of weakness. She pushed the sword into the mud beside her for some support as she looked on. 

“Heh, well done.”

It hit like another strike of that damned staff, the way he smiled there, straining his head to look at her.

“No,” she shook her head slowly to avoid aggravating her injuries, “... I failed.”

“None… of us saw it… not even A2...” he reasoned with evident strain.

_ I did. _

The silence lingered, creating an awkward atmosphere, one unsure what to say to the other as the rain drizzled on. 

Time waits for nobody in this regard.

“Got to talk… to Anemone,” he paused for a breath, “... some androids… on their way.”

“9S,” 2B clenched her hold on the blade, hesitating on the words, “‘saint soldier’, that’s what you were talking about before, right?”

“Khalsa… why?” His eyes narrowed as he continued the light breaths in wonder. What does that have to do with anything right now?

“Saints… whatever you call them, they’re not real.”

“Are we… really going to…  debate this now?” 

He strained himself further to look at her properly, seeing her gaze tilt down and away, back to the corpse collecting water.

Though her perception was downright horrible in most senses of the word, there was no mistake in the familiarity of it. The primal style, hair, determination…. protection.

_ That was me. _

Her eyes shut closed, realising what was nagging her the entire fight. Her dead corpse became a monster… became her true self.

_ But it had some idea of what it was doing… _

“Will you survive with your injuries?”

“I’m more worried… for you.” 9S said, gaze more tight and anxious when she looked to them again.

“It’s nothing,” she lied. Again.

“... Your arm…” 

2B looked there upon his mutter, the black, doll joints marked from the decay of the liquid.

“If this happens again. Please…” she hesitated, biting once at her lip, though without pain, “just run. I can revive.”

“So… can I… what’s the problem?”

He was correct in the idea that she’s being rather… off, currently.

“I’m no saint as you suggested earlier,” her muted, stormy eyes gazed back to her feral self, looking so calm under the rain, dying to protect what she loved.

_ Something I could never do. _

“If anything, it is our enemy that is better deserving of that title.”


End file.
